


The one where they have makeup sex

by colazitron



Series: smut prompts [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Finding back into the groove of things is always hard after a fight.





	The one where they have makeup sex

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affilliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up for fun.
> 
>  
> 
> The prompt for this was: make-up sex. Shocking, I know.

Finding back into the groove of things is always hard after a fight.

The residual awkwardness, the apologies and hurt feelings linger in the air like a bad smell, and they usually give each other a wider berth for a little longer. Isak goes to do homework and Even cooks, or Even goes for a shower, and Isak cleans the kitchen. Something that lets them each lick their own wounds and calm the worry that they’ve hurt each other too badly this time.

It’s stupid squabbles usually, but sometimes it’s not. And it’s always fragile afterwards.

The strangest thing, Isak thinks, is how wrong it suddenly feels to want Even still. To see his body damp from the shower with a towel around his waist and feel like he should avert his eyes. Like even stealing glances is an invasion. He just hurt Even, this wonderful, bright, warm boy that he loves so much, and now he’s looking at him like he’s a piece of meat and all Isak can think about is how he wants to follow the lines of the water drops on his chest with his tongue? Wants to write his love in between Even’s ribs with his teeth. Wants to press his apologies into Even’s heart with touch and kiss and—

So he bites his lip and bends lower over his homework until Even comes over and wraps his arms around his shoulders from behind, arms still bare.

“I hate when you look away from me,” he murmurs into Isak’s neck.

Isak pushes away his laptop and reaches his hands up to squeeze at Even’s arm.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. Enough sorrys. Can we just be good to each other again?”

Isak nods and lets Even tip his head back, answers the gentle touch of his lips with his own, kisses him sweetly and tenderly, until Even tries to pull him closer and Isak has to get up from his chair, lets Even pull him along over to the bed.

The towel drops, and Even makes no move to cover himself at all, except with Isak’s body when he pulls him down on top of himself.

Isak hovers over him as they kiss some more, doesn’t want the rough denim of his jeans to chave Even’s soft, shower-fresh skin, until Even makes dissatisfied noises and tries to pull him down.

“Wait,” Isak says. “Let me just–”

He gets back up from the bed, watches Even’s hand trail down over his own chest to where his dick is starting to grow harder against his thigh where it lies, and fumbles out of his clothes. There’s still a disconnect somewhere, a jitter in his bones that makes him clumsy and makes him feel like he doesn’t know what he’s doing.

He always worries, somehow, that a fight will make something between them shift. Will mean that when Isak leans down to nip at Even’s nipples, he won’t suck his breath in sharply just like that, that he won’t moan just that little bit when Isak pulls at his hair. That his lips won’t answer when Isak leans up to kiss them again, that his voice won’t rumble low in his throat when Isak slips a leg between Even’s and lets their bodies rub together.

But he always does. Even when Isak’s heart feels tattered and shaken, he still knows Even. Knows how to kiss him and touch him and fuck him. Knows how to love him. It gets a little easier to remember everytime, and by the time Even rolls him over onto his back, reaches behind himself to help guide Isak’s cock into his lube-slick hole, Isak has already almost forgotten about how shaken he is inside, falling apart together with Even for an entirely different reason.

 

**The End**


End file.
